YuGiOh RG Ch 1
by Sins of a Fanboy
Summary: A few years after Gx. Two New Protagonists at Duel Accademy, that have to deal with the stresses of Friends, Bullies, Romance, and having to save the world at the same time! Let's hope they have enough time to study for the big test next friday!


In The city, actually, it's Domino City. There is traffic, not many people walking by. The sky is clear, except for a few clouds. Cars are honking their horns, but not that loud, it's part of the background. Two boys are walking side by side, talking about the duel they saw on TV last night between Yugi Mutuo and Daniel McRoy.

Dom

Dude! I can't believe Yugi was so close to losing! He had 300 life points, and then he just summoned Dark Magician, and won!

Vance

I don't know, it's not the first time he's done something like that…

Dom

Hmm, I guess you're right, but still! He won!

Vance

'_Looks at his watch_' Oh man! We're going to be late for the entrance exams!

Dom

Aw crap! If we miss this, then we're stuck here in Domino City until next year!

_The boys start to run really fast, dodging people, and running through the traffic, Vance slides on the hood of a car. The man in the car yells at them._

Dom

Sorry! We're in a rush! '_Turning to Vance_' I can't believe we're going to miss the entrance exams!

Vance

We're not; we're going to be a little late. But we don't want to be too late, did'ja hear about what happened to that Jaden kid?

Dom

Oh yeah! He had to duel Vice-Chancellor Crowler for being late! But he won!

Vance

But you're forgetting, when have you ever won against someone that's good?

Dom

Shut up!

_The boys run about eight blocks, until they reach a huge building, which is in the shape of a dome. The boys are out of breath as they try to get up the stairs of the building_

Dom

'_Painting_' so…out…of…breath…so out…of shape…

Vance

'_Paint_' your tired? I could do this all day!'_Paint_'

_The boys walk into the building, _

'_The building has very high ceilings, and there is a lot of yelling and talking doing on. Random flashes blast out of random parts of the room; there are ledges on all sides of the room, over looking the lower floor. There are many people dueling, most of them teachers and people trying out for Duel Academy' _

_Vance walks over to the front desk. As he's signing them up, Dom walks over to the ledge and looks at the all duels going on._

Dom

Aw man…I could never be able to do that!

_Vance walks up behind him, and looks over the ledge._

Vance

We're signed up, but damn…That's what we have to do? I'm not worried about me but you…

Dom

Yeah, I know, I'm not the best, but maybe I could get in, by the skin of, my teeth. It could happen…right?

Vance

Yeah, keep telling yourself that. Let me see your deck.

_Dom hands him a deck of cards, very limply though. Vance shuffles through the deck, looking at each card slightly._

Vance

Your deck isn't that bad, but when we get to the island, you're going to need to fix that up…a lot.

Dom

Thanks for the positive reinforcement…

Teacher

Vance! You're up!

Dom

Go win that duel man!

Vance

Yeah…I should have written your name first…

Dom

But then I couldn't see you get your ass handed to you!

_Vance slowly follows the teacher to the dueling area, as Dom goes up to where the seats are of the second floor (the Second floor over-looks the lower-floor.)_

Vance

So who exactly am I dueling?

Teacher

You're dueling me. The duel will take place as soon as you're ready.

_The teacher hands him a duel disk. It looked just like the one the teacher was using. Vance slides the disk onto his arm, strapping it on._

Vance

Let's Duel! '_The duel disk on Vance's arm activates_' I go first!

Teacher

That's fine with me! '_The duel disk on the teachers arm activates_' I'm not going to hold back!

Vance

That's fine me!

_Vance draws 6 cards. Trap Hole, The Six Samurai-Kamon, Shien's Castle of Mist, The Six Samurai-Nisahi, SwiftStrike Armor, and Shien's FootSoldier._

Vance

Cool! I play two cards face-down, and I summon The Six Samurai-Kamon in attack position. I end my turn!

Teacher

A samurai deck? You won't be able to beat me with that kind of deck! I play three cards face-down, and then summon Gene-Warped Werewolf in attack position…

Vance

Not so fast! I activate my face-down card, Trap Hole! Gene-Warped Werewolf is destroyed!

Teacher

Very good! I end my turn.

Vance

Alright! My turn, I draw!

_Vance draws Legendary Ebon Steed._

Vance

I activate the equip card Legendary Ebon Steed to my Six Samurai-Kamon, then I summon The Six Samurai-Nisahi. Six Samurai-Kamon, attack him directly!

Teacher

Nice try! But I activate Sakuretsu Armor!

Vance

The effect of Legendary Ebon Steed is activated! It's destroyed instead, and my attack continues!

Teacher

Agghh!

'_The Teachers life points drop 1500'_

_4000-1500_

_2500_

Vance

Alright! Go Six Samurai-Nisahi! Direct attack!

'_The Teachers life points drop 1400'_

_2500-1400_

_1100_

Vance

Now for a little surprise! Six Samurai's effect activates! He attacks again!

Teacher

Not so fast! I activate Hero Shield! I gain 1400 life points!

'_The teacher's life points gain 1400_'

_1100+1400_

_2500_

Vance

Damn! So close! I end my turn.

Teacher

Teacher you've done well, but now I'm going to wrap this up! I draw!

'_The teacher draws a card. He looks nervous, but then confident'_

Teacher

I play one card face down, then I summon Cyber Tutu, and I attack you directly!

'_Vance's life points drop 1000'_

_4000-1000_

_3000_

Teacher

I end my turn!

Vance

Hmm…yeah…

_Vance slowly draws a card, hoping to get a good card. The card is Spirit of The Six Samurai._

Vance

Crap! Wait, No. I could use this. I summon Spirit of The Six Samurai in attack position. I activate its effect and equip it to The Six Samurai-Nisahi. Then my Six Samurai-Kamon attacks your Cyber Tutu!

'_The teacher's life points drop 500'_

_2500-500_

_2000_

Vance

Alright! Now Six Samurai-Nisahi attack him directly!

'_The teacher's life points drop 1900'_

_2000-1900_

_100_

Vance

Alright! You're finished! Nisahi! You know the drill!

Teacher

Nice try! I activate my face-down card, Mirror Force! All your monsters are destroyed!

Vance

Oh no!

Teacher

Ha! You were getting too full of yourself there.

Vance

And I still have a reason to be. Because of Spirit of The Six Samurai, Nisahi stays on the field. I end my turn.

Teacher

I draw!

'_He draws a card.'_

Teacher

Ok, let's have some fun! I summon Mokey Mokey in attack position, and then play 4 cards face down. I end my-

Vance

Before you end your turn, I activate the trap card SwiftStrike Armor. Now when I draw, if it's a Six Samurai, it goes straight to the field.

Teacher

Ok then. I end my turn _now_…

Vance

I draw!

'_Vance draws the card The Six Samurai-Yaichi.'_

Vance

Because of SwiftStrike Armor, I can special summon my samurai, Yaichi, in attack position. Now attack my samurais!

Teacher

Not so fast, I activate my facedown card, Block Attack, and I use it on your Nisahi. Then I activate my other face down card, The League of Uniform Nomenclature, and special summon two more Mokey Mokeys.

Vance

Ok than I attack your Mokey Mokey that's in attack position.

Teacher

Once again, I activate my other facedown, Enchanted Javelin. I gain the attack points of your monster to my life points.

'_The teacher's life points rise 1300 points, and then drop 1000'_

_100+1300-1000_

_400_

Vance

I just end my turn then if you're done now!

Teacher

Heh. I draw.

'_He draws a card, chuckling as he does so.'_

Teacher

I summon the card Happy Lover in attack position, and then I activate the continuous spell card, Mokey Mokey Smackdown, and I activate my facedown card, Gift of the Mystical Elf. I gain 300 life points for each monster on the field.

'_300x5'_

_Teacher's life points rise 1500_

_400+1500_

_1900_

Teacher

Happy Lover attack Yaichi!

Vance

You're an Idiot!

_Yaichi destroys Happy Lover._

'_Teacher's life points drop 1000'_

_1900-1000_

_900_

Teacher

Because of Mokey Mokey Smackdown both of my Mokey Mokeys attack points rise to 3000. I put them in attack position, and they both attack your monsters!

'_Vance's life points drop 1700'_

_3000-1700_

_1300_

Vance

Agh! You got me good!

Teacher

I end my turn. My Mokey Mokey's attack points return to 300.

Vance

Ha! You left yourself open! I draw!

'_Vance draws. The card is The Six Samurai-Zanji'_

Vance

I drew Six Samurai-Zanji! Because of SwiftStrike Armor, he is special Summoned!

Teacher

Oh no!

Vance

Oh yes! Zanji! End it! Attack his Mokey Mokey!

'_Teacher's life points drop 1500'_

_900-1500_

**0**

Vance

Alright! I win! Duel Academy, here I come!

_**END OF RG CHAPTER 1**_


End file.
